MSN plus Love equal Unreal
by Demoniac Spirit
Summary: tea met a mysterious boy on msn, who is he? did she fall in love with him? tears rush down her cheeks, where is he? msn love is unreal?or is it? tea/xxx,(it's a character in yugioh)behind the mist,can you see love? or do you just cry for the mystery of it
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh, not msn either... hehe. ^^;;  
  
  
  
MSN + Love = Unreal  
  
  
Chapter 1:  
  
Tea Gardner sat in the front of her computer. She yawned. It's 10:30 p.m. Saturday. She was too bored to sleep, so she opened her msn messenger. Her msn nickname was 'friendship ballet'. Weird, huh? Yeah, Miho had once joked about it, so did Tristan. //forgot friendship when you have love, what kind of friend is he?// Tea still remembered how Miho humiliated her. //that girl is so shallow.//   
  
"Huh?" a little window popped out. Someone had added Tea to his or her contact list. "This should be a boy..." Tea murmured to herself. The nickname was 'MRM', and the e-mail was MRMegyptR@hotmail.com. (Don't send e-mail to that address, because I just made it up, but if someone does use it as an e-mail address, then... I got nothing to say.  
-_-U)  
  
"Do I know somebody with that weird e-mail?" Tea couldn't remember anyone. "But, nah! Who cares, it won't hurt to talk to someone." Tea pressed the 'ok' button.  
  
"Hey, bakura's online!" Tea cheered up a little, finally, she could talk to someone.  
  
- How r u doing, bakura? Tea sends a smile face.  
- Damn u, ballet girl. Stop sending the smile face. It's making me sick.   
- Ewwww!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Tea was confused and mad, but then she saw another message.   
  
- Tell yugi, I'm going to get all the millennium items, just he wait!  
- MWUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
A big sweat drop appeared on Tea's head. "Oh, gee, I forgot today is bakura's yami's schedule to use msn." Tea signed. She blocked Bakura. Now what? Nobody to talk to, Tea was almost giving up and close the computer. Then suddenly, the mysterious MRM went online.   
  
"Great! Who cares who the heck is he, but at least I can talk to someone." Tea murmured cheerfully.  
  
-Hi there! Tea sends a smile face, but she's not sure if MRM will like it.  
-Umm, do I know you? Tea almost smashed the computer when she saw that.  
-No! I should ask u tat question! U add me on!!!!  
-Oh, then I got the wrong e-mail address. I'll just delete you, bitch.  
  
-Hey, wait!!! Tea was angry about how he called her a bitch, but she couldn't stand the fact that she can't talk to anybody before sleep.  
-Sorry, I'm a little crazy today. Since u add me on, then why don't we talk? Tea sends another smile face.  
-Ok, since nobody's online.   
  
-So, where u live?   
-Egypt.  
Tea sends a sweat drop face.  
-What's that suppose to mean?  
-Umm, nothing. I just thought that it's really strange to talk to an Egyptian. Here, sorry. Tea laughed nervously even though she knew he couldn't see her.  
-But I live in Japan now.  
-Really? Tea got excited.  
-Me too! I live in domino city!!!  
  
A long pause between them. Then Tea said,  
  
-So, what's ur name?  
-Can't tell.   
-Why not?  
-I don't trust you.  
  
Tea was getting mad. She didn't want to continue this conversation anymore. This guy seemed mysteriously strange. Just when she decided to say bye, she got another message.  
  
-u can't trust me either.  
-In this world, u can trust nobody except urself, but sometimes; it's hard to trust in yourself too.  
  
Tea was confused, but somehow, there's something about this guy interested her. She decided to write back.  
  
-No, u can trust in ur friends, ur love. U can trust me too. I'm nice and I can help if u have any problems.  
-Ha, interesting.   
  
Tea then continued about her friendship theory. She enjoyed doing that. She felt happy when people understood her theories about friends, but only a few people could really think about it.  
  
-But what if u don't have friends?  
  
Tea was kind of shocked. Who didn't have a friend? That's weird. But this question was hard if you put it that way, yeah, what if you don't have friends, and then who will you trust?  
  
-Then, make some friends! I can be your friend if u want! Tea congratulated herself in her mind. //I'm so smart to think that!//  
  
(-_-U)  
  
-Like I said before, I don't trust anybody.  
-Why not?   
-Even the people who are closest to you can betray you.  
-I don't believe that.  
-Then don't. You just don't understand.  
  
Tea tried to think something to say, but then she got Mr.'s goodbye message.  
  
-I g2g. Thanks anyway for talking to me.  
-Or thanks for nothing.   
  
MRM logged off, but then, he signed in again.  
  
-Just forgot to tell u that ur msn nickname sucks, change it or no one wants to talk to u.  
-Bye.  
  
Tea smiled at the last message. She didn't know why, but this mysterious guy was really got into her curiousness.   
  
// He's so special. So different, and so cool...// tea blushed about her thought. But then again, she expected to talk to MRM again, someday.  
  
With a sweet smile, Tea fell in sleep.  
  
The night was dark and quiet. Maybe, maybe she'll talk to that mysterious person again. Someday, someday...  
  
To be continued...  
  
Today's quote: in this world, you can trust nobody except yourself, but sometimes, it's hard to trust in yourself too.  
  
IANA: ok! Umm, sorry, but this chapter is kinda bored. I just got this idea stuck in my head, so I decide to write it. I promise next chapter will be better. ^_^ I always promise that... -_-U anyway, guess who's that mysterious person in my fanfic? This could be a weird couple. Give you a hint; Seto kaiba is out of the guessing game, because he's mine!! ^^;;   
  
IANA: please review and give me suggestions! ^_~ 


	2. help

Disclaimer: not again, *sighs* I don't own yugioh and msn... hey, I have a msn messager! ^^;;  
  
  
  
MSN+Love=Unreal  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Tea sat in the classroom and glared at the clock every 10 seconds. She sighed. Sure, she was a good student, but that didn't mean that she like school.   
  
'Ring.........' finally school ended! Tea jumped up and rushed to her locker.   
  
"hey, Tea, want to come to my grandpa's game shop after school?" Yugi asked.  
  
"umm, not today, Yugi. I got something to do. Sorry." Tea didn't even look at Yugi when she said that. She was too busy to pack up her bag and ready to leave.  
  
"oh, ok, then. See ya!" Yugi was disappointed. // What's with Tea today? She always want to come to the game shop with us.//  
  
............  
  
Tea opened her computer right after she opened her room's door. She got changed while she was waiting for the computer to set up. She rushed to the kitchen while she was waiting for the internet to connect. She came back with a piece of cake and a glass of orange juice. All these things were done in 3 minutes. (her computer sure is fast... -_-U)  
  
She opened her msn messager impatiently. And, there he was, MRM was online.  
  
Tea smiled to herself. She changed her msn name into 'ballet dreamer'. Well, no big change, but at least there wasn't 'friendship' in it and 'ballet dreamer' was just a suitable name for her.  
  
-hi. Tea greeted MRM.  
  
Pause...  
  
-how r u today? Tea tried to get MRM's attention.  
  
Pause...  
  
Tea was really mad and upset. She stopped typing and stared at the computer screen. //why on earth won't he reply?//  
  
After 10 minutes, still no reply. Tea was angry, but upset and sad to be exactly.  
  
Tea logged off. She sighed. She didn't know what she's thinking, but her mind fill of shadow feelings.  
  
//why am I feeling upset? why do I care anyway? what am I upset about? I'm so stupid! I just don't get it!//  
  
Tea sighed and let out a slight groan. She took out her homework and tried to concentrate on study, but she couldn't. There was something that bothered her. She shook her head and got back to the school work.  
  
Why was she upset? She's Tea Gardner, the cheerful girl who always cheered for others when they got upset. She wasn't supposed to feel bad, she wasn't supposed to be upset, she wasn't supposed to be sad, she wasn't supposed to be....  
  
but,  
  
she's a girl.  
  
She was a normal girl with a normal mind, she had girls' feelings too. She might be only curious about that mysterious guy, but still, she cared about how people thought about her, she wanted to get to know him. Or maybe, she was just having this stupid and special feeling for him.  
  
Turn on the radio, she sighed again. Maybe music could make her better, just hope.  
  
- I look at you from far away,  
  
I try to comfort myself,  
  
I try to say I don't like you,  
  
I try to swallow my tears,  
  
I try to erase your name from my mind.  
  
But lord, I can't.   
  
Help, I'm drowning in my love for you.  
  
Help, I'm burning in your soft looks.  
  
Help, I'm sicken in my sighs.  
  
Help, I'm begging for help.  
  
How funny...  
  
A sad song, Tea's mind was darker. If it was in general, 'help' was her favourite song, but now, she just felt as sad as the song. //eh, this is so not right. I should've go to hang out with Yugi//  
  
Tea tried to move, but she couldn't. She drank the orange juice, but all she could taste are bitter and sour. //maybe, maybe I should go online again.//  
  
Tea shook her head, //no, what for?// Her hands were shaking, her heart was pounding hard but she clicked the mouse and logged in again.  
  
..........  
  
//he's still on.// Tea thought to herself. All the sudden, she just felt so stupid and she wanted to log off. But that's when-  
  
-hey.   
  
That's when the slight greeting came up, from MRM.  
  
Tea's face was burning up. Her hands were shaking and she typed.   
  
-hi.  
  
Suddenly, all her angers came back to her.  
  
-took you long enough to reply.  
  
-?  
  
-I said hi ages ago and now you just said hi.  
  
-but you just came on.  
  
-NO! i came on a while ago and you didn't even bother to say hi.  
  
-oh. I didn't notice you are there.  
  
'Oh.' No apology, nothing. A simply oh, he sure wasn't a sweet guy, or maybe he was just not interested in Tea.  
  
Tea swallow her anger and she typed.  
  
-never mind. so, how are you?  
  
-same old me. nothing new.  
  
-oh, that's better than something wrong.  
  
-yeah.  
  
..............  
  
Yugi was worried. It's 9:00 and he was trying to call Tea. Her phone line was busy.  
  
//she never used the phone for these long. It's been 3 hours!// Yugi sighed thoughtfully.   
  
//don't worry, Yugi// Yami said in their soul rooms. //she might be doing her reaserch work. She might be online.//  
  
Yugi sighed again. //maybe.// Maybe, maybe it's only a worried feeling for a friend, or maybe it's something else.  
  
................  
  
Tea was so busy to talk to MRM. She ignored all the others' message. He's interesting. Interesting doesn't mean fun, he's not a funny guy, but he's mysterious and interesting. Well, at least he made people interested in him.  
  
Hope she'll know who's him. All this time, MRM seemed to be so mature. He seemed to see all the facts about life that Tea couldn't see. Maybe it was because her life had never been hard, never been complicated.   
  
................  
  
To be continued...  
  
  
Today's quote: Maybe it was because her life had never been hard, never been complicated.  
  
IANA: so how do you like it so far? Umm, do you think I should change the rating to G?  
  
IANA: please, my dear readers, my fanfiction is not a suspence fiction, and I don't want to use the suspense to get reviews. I got most reviews are about guessing, nothing about my fiction. ;_;, I feel like such a loser. For the last time, please review and tell me what DO YOU THINK about this FANFICTION.  
  
^_^ but I'm sure happy for getting so many reviews....  
  
*everybody anime fall*  
  
^^;;;   
  
Your dear IANA's birthday is coming!!!! YAY!!!! Tomorrow is my birthday!!!! I'M GOING TO BE 14!! YAY!!! -_-U don't call me a little girl... you know who am I talking about. And, I'll say one thing, this is not a seto/tea fic, so don't even dream about it.   
  
^^ SETO IS MINE!!!! *hugging seto*  
  
Seto: --;; get off me...  
IANA: *puppy eyes* no birthday present?  
Seto: --+, no, now get off me...  
IANA: nothing at all?  
Seto: --+++ no, NOW GET OFF ME!!!  
IANA: -_-U jeez, ok already, I'll just clone you and... hehehehe... *wink* *wink* and share with other fan girls...  
Seto: o_O;; I hate you. 


	3. hope

Disclaimer: let's make it easy, ok? I don't own yugioh... T_T why do you have to be that cruel...  
  
  
  
MSN + Love = Unreal  
  
Chapter 3  
  
  
"Hey, Tea!" Yugi waved his hands far away and yelled. He ran to Tea immediately.   
  
"Hello, Yugi." Tea smiled tiredly. She slept at 1:00 last night. She couldn't sleep. She just felt so confusing excited.   
  
Yugi panted. He couldn't wait to talk to Tea. "Umm, Tea. What were you doing last night? I tried to call you, but your phone line was busy."  
  
"Oh," Tea answered thoughtfully. "Nothing really, just stuffs."   
  
Yugi didn't say more. He knew what Tea meant by 'just stuffs'. That meant 'don't ask'. Yugi looked at Tea worriedly. "Are you ok, Tea? You look tired."   
  
"I'm alright, Yugi." Tea faked a tired smile. "Now, come on! Or we'll be late for class!"  
  
"Oh, ok." Yugi looked at Tea confusedly. //something's going on here.//   
  
...........  
  
After school:  
  
"Yo, Tea!" Joey yelled happily. "Haven't seen you for days! Where have you been? Want to hang out at grandpa's game shop?"  
  
"I think Tea is busy." Yugi said quietly and looked at Tea, a sad expression slid through his eyes.  
  
"Um," Tea took a peek at Yugi. "Nope, I'm not busy today!" ^_^   
  
"Really?" Yugi cheered up. "Ok! My grandpa got some really good new games!"  
  
"Alright!" Joey exclaimed. "Oh, yeah. Where's Ryou? I haven't seen him since this morning. Where did he go?"  
  
"Uh-oh." The gang exchanged a glance at each other. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking, Yugi?" Tea asked.  
  
"Yami Bakura..." Yugi nodded.  
  
"Hey, you guys!" Tristan shook Joey's shoulders really hard. "Isn't that Ryou over there? Under the tree!"   
  
(I can imagine how Tristan shook Joey's shoulders... *watch Joey goes inane* -_-)  
  
"What is he doing with Malik?" Yugi asked and looked worriedly.   
  
"Probably his yami takes over. Malik and Yami Bakura are good friends, you know. Those two always plan something evil together." Joey frowned.  
  
Tea looked at Bakura and Malik. Malik was wearing a blue sleeveless tight shirt, black jeans with a black belt, black leather shoes, and his usual jewelry. (I made that up!! ^^U but imagine that! Ahh...) a cool looking motorcycle was parking beside him.   
  
Tea frowned. "Doesn't malik go to school?"   
  
"Oh you know he doesn't." Joey said with a grin on his face. Tea knew what Joey was trying to say. He was trying to say that even him, Joey went to school. He was trying to say that Malik was worse than him.  
  
Under the tree, Bakura and Malik:  
  
"So," Yami Bakura said in his usual low and scary voice. "What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be back in Egypt?"  
  
Malik didn't reply. He stood against the tree. The wind blew his while hair; his gold jewelry shined under the sun. Silence, he didn't speak. Nobody could see through his eyes. No expressions on his face, nothing at all. He looked so mysterious. Even Bakura, who stood right in the front of him didn't know what he was thinking too.  
  
"Oh I see." Bakura sneered. "You are not so happy about your trip at Japan, right?"  
  
"What do you mean?" Malik asked, quietly, or I may say mysteriously. (_, Damn TV, I never heard Malik's voice before!! T_T)  
  
"You know exactly what I meant by that." Bakura smirked. He turned around and saw Yugi and the gang. He narrowed down his eyes, and gave them the 'finger'. He turned back to Malik. "You aren't happy about the truth. You aren't happy that you can do nothing to yugi. You aren't happy about the whole thing."  
  
Malik didn't reply again. This time, his eyes were darker.  
  
The gang was holding Joey back; he went crazy because of Yami Bakura's 'finger'. "Why you little!?!!?!!" Joey yelled insanely. (Hehehe... imagine that... ^^;;)  
  
"Well, well, well." Bakura shook his head. "Tsk, tsk, tsk. I'm sorry to know that, my friend. But don't worry, I'll get all the millennium items one day, and maybe you'll get a free plane ticket to Japan."  
  
Yami Bakura laughed, but with a slice of bitter. Maybe, he was getting tired of the game, which he had played for millennia.   
  
Malik glared at him. "You're not giving up, are you?"  
  
"I'm not, and I will not. I already waited for millennia. It doesn't matter to me how many more years that I have to wait. I don't care."  
  
Malik sneered. He looked up at Bakura.   
  
"Take care then." He said and got on his motorcycle. Before he went away, he looked back at the gang. He was looking at someone, someone...  
  
.......................................  
  
Tea threw herself on the bed tiredly. She couldn't move another inch. She looked at the clock. It was 8:30. She just got back from Yugi's place. //maybe he's online now.// Tea forced herself to move to the computer. She opened msn.  
  
- Hi. Tea greeted MRM  
- Hey.  
- How are you? Tea smiled. She was tired, but not anymore.  
- The usual. //can he ever be a little cheerful?// Tea frowned a little bit.  
- Ok.  
  
Silence.  
  
- Did you ever wonder about life?  
- Huh? Tea was confused.   
  
MRM ignored her. He continued his conversation topic. He didn't explain.  
  
- Life, sometimes it can be really confusing and funny.  
- In the beginning you thought you got it all.  
- But in the end, you got nothing but pain.  
- It's funny how some one will never give up on something that he'll never get.  
  
That reminded Tea of Yami Bakura.  
  
-you can never plan ahead of this game called life. It's impossible.   
- So, what's your point? Tea was still confused.  
- Sometimes, you live in an unreal hope.  
- Or a lie.  
- Then you realize that it's all a fantasy and you'll never understand it, that's when your soul suddenly becomes so empty.   
- No hopes.   
- No life.  
  
Tea started to worry about this guy.  
  
- Are you ok?  
- Tell me, what happened? Tea asked with concern.  
- Like I said, the usual. MRM kept his mind.  
- Well, maybe something is bothering you.  
- If there is, talk to someone. That will always help.  
- I'll always be there to listen.  
- ^_^  
- Thanks. MRM didn't say anything else. Well, everyone got privacy. Or, maybe it was an empty soul...  
  
To be continued...  
  
Today's quote: life, sometimes it can be really confusing and funny. In the beginning you thought you got it all. But in the end, you got nothing but pain.  
  
  
  
IANA: well, ^^U, sorry about the late update. I think you all probably know who that mysterious guy is by now. Well, the story continues on, and I got so tired and I can't write more. Humm, I wonder why I felt so dark about this fan fiction...  
  
Thanks for reviewing my fan fiction. Here's the thank you list. ^_^  
  
Chapter one:  
  
Shadowsprite, Angel Slayer, DeathAngelHell, lily22, Yosei, Fenrir Motou, Tasha, DigimonPrincess Shinaka, Hera/het, Aerin, difinity, youkai, lilly, kawaii angel.  
  
Chapter two:  
  
Kari, Emiko Kaiba, difinity, lynn, Keaira, Angel Slayer, youkai, blackflame1120, ice-cold, DixieGoddness, Aerin, kaiba_fan, YamiAnzu.  
  
Also,   
  
3 reviews without names, well, thank you for reading and reviewing this fan fiction. ^_^  
  
Aww... you guys are so nice! I had a really wonderful birthday! ^^U well, it's November now... to ice-cold: ok, thanks for the suggestion. ^_^ I will consider another msn name for Tea, but... I don't know... ^^U  
  
AUTHOR'S ASKING FOR HELP!  
  
*Clears throat* ok, I need a msn nickname for Miho and a new nickname for Tea. Or maybe for other characters. Thanks for helping and remember any suggestions are acceptable!! ^_^ 


	4. it isn't me

Disclaimer: I own this fan fiction; so don't bother to plagiarize this fiction. And, I don't own Yugioh.  
  
A/N: as for the continuing of the story, I have to explain one thing. Miho is a female character that appears in the first version of Yugioh. Tristan (Honda) has a crush on her. She is a friend of Tea. But my knowledge on Yugioh is limited, so that's all I can tell you about her. My apology for the inconvenience I made for you to read the story. For more information, please check: http://groups.msn.com/DuelMonsterRPG/animecharacterbioscontinued.msnw  
  
MSN + Love = Unreal  
  
Chapter 4  
  
"Tristan, you know what's Tea up to these days?" Miho asked Tristan as they walked among the road.  
  
"Umm. I don't know, she seems like she hides something from us." Tristan shrugged.  
  
"Oh, I see." Miho smiled sneakily narrowed down her eyes thoughtfully.  
  
.......  
  
"Hi Tea!" Miho greeted Tea sweetly.  
  
"Oh, hi, Miho." Tea smiled.  
  
"Hey, Tea.' Miho smiled again. " I always see you online these days, but how come you are always busy? Busy about what?"  
  
"Oh, nothing." Tea blushed and turned away.  
  
"Oh come on! I'm your best friend! Don't you want to share your little secret with me?" Miho put on a puppy face and begged.  
  
Tea sighed. //Miho is really annoying. Why can't she just shut up and mind her own business? // "Fine, fine." Tea shook her head. "I'll tell you, but promise not to tell anyone, ok?"  
  
"Of course! I swear to god!" Miho nodded happily.  
  
........  
  
Miho sat in the front of her computer and smirked. //Tea, Tea, Tea, told you that you are stupid, but you never listen. Fall in love with some cool mysterious guy from Internet? Isn't that interesting? Well, I think I'll have some fun first.//  
  
Miho opened her msn messenger. Her nickname was ~PuRpLe*HaIr*CuTiE~. (Thanks to blue-kool-aid for the interesting nickname. ^^) She smiled as she saw that Tea wasn't online. // Tristan that fool sure did a great job. // She thought to herself. //I told him to hold Tea for tonight, and he did. They are probably staying in Yugi's stupid game shop right now. //  
  
Miho signed out from her account. She then signed into Tea's account. She knew Tea's password *somehow*. "Hmm." Miho looked around in Tea's account. "Ah-ha!" Miho clicked on the name "MRM" impatiently. //basted! Tea! //  
  
Hi! Miho send a smiling face. She knew that was how Tea greeted everyone. Hey. MRM replied. How are you? MRM greeted her. Oh, nothing. But just curious. ? Why do you use MRM as a nickname? You don't have to know. Why not? You don't have to know. Why? Aren't I CLOSE enough to you to know the little SECRET of yours? .... And why your e-mail has Egypt on it? It's so not cool. Change into something else! Don't tell me what to do, slut. Jeeze, it's not very nice to call a girl slut. Who do you think you are? A king? Well, let me tell you this. You are not! You are just a stinky bastard who can't find a normal girlfriend! You stink! Don't ever talk to me again! K I S S M Y A S S!  
  
Miho laughed and blocked MRM right after she wrote that. "This is fun!" // Tea, you are going so down this time. // An evil smile climbed on Miho's face.  
  
......  
  
Tea was tired. She walked home and thought angrily. // There's something wrong with Tristan today. He always forced me to stay longer! What's his problem?!// As she got home, Tea was too tired to open her computer. She went to bed straightly.  
  
Something was awaiting Tea, something confusing, something terrible.for Tea. You never knew what was waiting for you. this world is never predictable.  
  
.......  
  
"Hey, Tea." Miho looked at Tea when Tea was just about to leave.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Umm. wanna talk on msn today? I'm really BORED."  
  
"Umm, ok, if I got time." Tea smiled. //talking to Miho? Jeeze, I won't have time to talk to her if I talk to.//  
  
"Ok!" Miho smiled like a child. //oh, of course you'll get time, plenty indeed. //  
  
.......  
  
Tea opened her msn messenger. She sighed. MRM wasn't online, only Miho was online. She decided to talk to her anyway.  
  
Hi Miho! Hi! Talking to your 'msn' boyfriend yet?  
  
Tea blushed. She knew she shouldn't tell Miho about MRM, but it's strange how she feels happy when Miho teases her like that.  
  
He isn't online. I see.. It's like I haven't talk to him for a long time.  
  
"Hmm." Miho thought for a while. "I have to get her to talk to that guy. Got it!"  
  
Hey, Tea! What? Tristan said that you block him! Why would I do that? I don't know. You know you shouldn't do that. that's mean. But I didn't.  
  
//maybe I did block him. Maybe it's because of his boring jokes. AH! I can't remember! _ // Tea thought stupidly.  
  
Well, Tea. Why don't you just check it? Oh sure. Thanks, Tea. You know I don't want Tristan to be upset. (Miho: -_-U eww, I sound like I love Tristan that dumbass! But oh well, have to pretend! ^_^) I see. (Tea: -_-U when did Miho like Tristan that dumbass?)  
  
Tea clicked on the option where she could check the status of her contacts. On the block list, Tea gasped. Her eyes widened as she saw MRM this name. "WHEN DID I BLOCK HIM?!!?!!?!!?!" She yelled out. She hurried and unblocked MRM. She was confused. Never! Never will she block MRM! But. how did his name get there?  
  
Tea got back to the main screen. She found out that MRM was actually online. She decided to say hi and pretend everything was just a 'day-mare'. //maybe I was too tired these days. Maybe I just imagine the whole thing! Maybe I block someone else with the similar name! Or maybe I accidentally block him and he never noticed! //  
  
Hi! Tea sent the big smiling face over. Don't pretend like nothing happened. Huh? Shut up and don't act dumb, bitch. What did I do? You should know. I don't know! Just tell me! I find your name on my block list but I never blocked you! Why would you check your block list if you didn't do anything?  
  
Tea got nothing to say. She tried to explain, but MRM won't believe her!  
  
Well, guess I didn't see well. You are nothing but a shallow slut. Too many sluts in this world, you are one of the sadness. I'm really disappointed. You are just another girl who plays around with your idiotic games. But let me tell you this, bitch, you choose the wrong person. I'll kick your ass if you say anything more.  
  
MRM blocked her. Everything was just like that, simple. Tea didn't get a chance to say anything, nothing at all. She looked at the screen with a heart-broken feeling. Her mouth opened wide. Her eyes opened wide and stared at the sentences.  
  
"Too many sluts in this world, you are one of the sadness."  
  
"I'm really disappointed."  
  
"You are just another girl who plays around with your idiotic games."  
  
Hello? Miho send the message impatiently. Tea?  
  
Tea closed the computer without moving her eyes.  
  
Miho found that Tea suddenly got offline. She realized something. //guess it worked! // Miho smiled to herself and started her 'sweet' conversations with two other guys. The sadness of this world.  
  
........  
  
To be continued..  
  
Today's Quote: You are just another girl who plays around with your idiotic games. But let me tell you this, bitch, you choose the wrong person.  
  
IANA: let's just say I'm really upset about what happened days ago, somebody plagiarize this fan fiction. I'm saying PLAGIARIZE! I feel funny about how can one be so stupid, she copied the whole thing, same beginning, same plot, same developing, same characters, same conversation. I'm not saying exactly same, of course, nobody will be that idiotic, but what she did is like changed 'I'm ok' into 'I'm good.' the good thing is that fanfiction.net already banned her from the site, or I really don't have the spirit to continue this fiction anymore. I'll thank everyone who supports and reads and reviews this fiction. You guys are the best! Thank you! ^_^  
  
IANA: sorry about the late, late update!! Umm. you can throw vegetables at me since I'm an 'evil' author who NEVER updates her fics. ^^;;; anyway, review please.  
  
Thanks to:  
  
Hikari Chang, Phoenix, Angel Slayer, RainbowRyou, Jessica Raptor, Blue-Kool- Aid, darkangel, BlackFlame1120, shadowsprite (yo!! ^^), Joeys1fan, special_girl, difinity, crystal_digiqueen, yamachan*is my*man, DarkWings of Faith, Tasha, tidalryu, ANIME_LOVER_GIRL, chris bowman, Riku-chan, Ferret Girl, kaiba's girl, Dark Duelist, Childofmidnight, (check out her work!! We're good friends!! ^^)  
  
IANA: I am shocked to get the huge amount of reviews! I really thank you all for supporting me! And, just for fun, I'd really like to know if there are boys reading my fan fiction. ^^;;; Because it seems like all my reviewers are girls, anyway, girls rules!! ^_^ I'm hyper again.review, and suggestions! ^_^ 


	5. the way they were

Disclaimer: I don't own YuGiOh, no fan letters for me? u.u  
  
MSN + Love = Unreal  
  
Chapter 5  
  
// How did all this happen? // Tea sat quietly on her bed. // Is it, is it really me? Am I just another pathetic creature who lives under a shallow heart? But, but I didn't do anything to him, why, wha- // Tea sighed frustratedly and covered her face with a pillow. She lied on the bed, too unconscious to pull over the blanket.  
  
"Everything will be better tomorrow, everything. It's just a dream, or rather a nightmare. Unreal things will always appear and disappear in your life somehow, whether you like it, or hate it, whether you wanted, or not."  
  
.......  
  
"Hi, Tea!" Yugi smiled and jumped to Tea's desk.  
  
"Hey." Tea answered dryly.  
  
"What's with the dry 'hey'? Where's that cheerful 'hi'? What's with you, Tea?" Joey glanced over and stood up. Tristan walked over too.  
  
"Yeah, what's with you these days, Tea?" Yugi asked with concern.  
  
The frustration in Tea's mind was heated up. "Nothing! Just leave me alone!" she frowned. "Please." She shook her head and looked away.  
  
"Jeesh!" Joey shrugged annoyedly. "What's her problem?"  
  
"Well," Yugi sighed. "I don't know, but I'm sure it's getting on Tea's nerves."  
  
......  
  
// Think, Tea, think! // Tea thought angrily as she walked home. // Who knows my e-mail password? Who? Must be someone who's close to me, definitely not Yugi, Joey or Tristan, they were with me the night it happened. hmm. // suddenly Tea stopped, she gasped and dropped her bag.  
  
"Miho." ....  
  
"I can't believe this!" Tea yelled in her room angrily. "I thought I could trust her!"  
  
It was a long time ago, Tea needed to check her e-mail for a teacher's online assignment, but her computer broke. So she called Miho and gave Miho her password to let Miho check the e-mails for her, just that once, she thought. She trusted Miho. Trusted.  
  
Tea opened her computer furiously. // Miho would be online, I'm going to ask that bitch! It's all her doing! So that's why Tristan dragged me stayed at Yugi's that late! He's giving Miho some time to play! That's why Miho said all those things to me, let me check my block list, ask me what was I doing these days. That horrible witch! // Tears started to fill in Tea's eyes. Frustration, anger, everything became so unreal. It was like nothing and no one she could bet her trust on.  
  
"In this world, you can trust nobody except yourself, but sometimes; it's hard to trust in yourself too."  
  
"Even the people who are closest to you can betray you."  
  
Everything MRM said made sense now; even the people who were the closest to you can betray you. Even the people who you trusted with all your heart could betray you; you could trust no one, no one.  
  
Tea opened her MSN. Miho was on. // That's it! She's going to pay! //  
  
Miho! Oh, hi Tea! I want to ask you something Sure thing. Do you know my e-mail password?  
  
Suddenly, all those words seemed so heavy, they were pressing down Tea's consciousness. It seemed that Miho took a long time to answer all that. Tea suddenly blushed hard, she started to wonder if what she do is right.  
  
No, did you forget your password?  
  
A lie, Tea smiled bitterly. Even a lie seemed so sweet came from Miho's innocent way of talking. Her fingers pondered on the keyboard. She didn't know what to type or what to say. Finally, she made her decision. her fingers pressed down on the keyboard, every alphabet was too heavy.  
  
Once upon a time, an innocent girl, who was still in the childish embryo, dreaming: friends, kindness, never a word of betrayed, distrusted.  
  
But it's time to open your eyes, little girl. It's time to open your eyes like a woman, lose your innocence, it's necessary. don't cry, everything will be alright. You lose one thing, you learn another, you drop one virtue, and you pick up a vice.  
  
Don't cry for unfairness, it's just the way this world is, live with it, or die in the hatred of your own mind.  
  
No, nothing.  
  
She decided not to say anything. What was the point now? Imagine Tea did swear at Miho and say all those horrible truth to her face, clear every lie she did. But then what good could she get? Tea could cried the painful tears out of her all at once, end everything she had with Miho, included all those good memories. If a lying person was able to face her ugliness and ignore it, then buried the lies together with her ugliness. Let her faced her own ugliness everyday, let her consciousness afflicted her.  
  
And if friendship meant to forgive and forget, then let it be, whatever you did, you will still be the only one who cries at the end.  
  
Tea sat powerlessly, staring at the computer screen. If this was all the high technology could bring you: betrayal, pain, then going back to the days we could only play finger paint wouldn't be half bad, wouldn't you say? Back to the days when we were once innocent.  
  
Tea bent her head down to the keyboard, hitting up and down lightly. // Stupid, Tea, you are stupid; you are the worst person in the world. Stupid. //  
  
Suddenly, the joyful bell sound of MSN filled the room. Tea didn't bother to look up. She bent her head and enjoyed the sound. She really hoped it was MRM, but what were the chances? MRM was completely mad at her, or Miho, he blocked Tea. What could make him somehow think through the whole thing and realized it was all a prank and unblocked her? No, MRM didn't care about Tea, she was just another fallen blossom who past through his online life, just a tiny sight, didn't worth to be remembered.  
  
Tea looked up to the screen, and wanted to close it, but then, she saw this familiar and warm name, with the complicated colour: purple. MRM, it was him! Tea blinked hard, she wasn't dreaming, and she hoped not.  
  
I need to talk to you  
  
MRM was still talking in that cool way, the cool messages Tea always loved.  
  
Hi!  
  
Tea was mostly cried out in the front of the computer.  
  
Look, I've thought about what happened the other day. I can explain!  
  
// Wait, what am I thinking? Am I going to tell him about Miho and all her lies? Will he believe me? What if he just want to accuse me again? // Tea thought uncomfortably.  
  
I've think about it and I realized it wasn't like you the other day. I know you will never such hurtful things. Is it someone who hacked into your account? Yeah.  
  
Tea was surprised. // How does he know? He, he must be smart! //  
  
Hm. Ok then.  
  
Tea wanted to explain more, it might make things clearer, but she held back. She smiled. // He forgave me, and that's all I want, nothing matters now. //  
  
But didn't you say you couldn't trust anyone? Why would you trust me?  
  
Tea suddenly realized she shouldn't ask. It was a stupid act.  
  
Trust, it's just a word. If I choose to forget everything, every suspicious thought, every angry and hurtful phrase, I will able to trust, trust someone that I know who will not fail my heart. And it's also you who told me to trust.  
  
Tea smiled, it was like a dream. Everything, every word MRM said, yes, trusts.  
  
I'm glad we are back to the way we were. Me too.  
  
.....  
  
Now Tea was aware of Miho's smiling face. Tea felt like she was having some hopeless diseases, but what could she do? If she did break the friendship that day, then now seeing Miho will be more awkward more than ever. The guild and hatred will remain in her heart forever. Maybe it was better this way. But Tea knew she could never trust Miho anymore, not her smiling faces.  
  
Glad things had back to the way they were.  
  
To be continued.  
  
....  
  
Today's Quote: Don't cry for the unfairness, it's just the way this world is, live with it, or die in the hatred of your own mind.  
  
IANA: A review asked me, what MRM stands for, to tell you the truth, I don't even remember what it stands for. ^^;; because I just thought of any three words and make it into a nickname. But you could try to guess what MRM stands for, and I might remember it in a while, ^^;; again, I won't tell you who MRM is, but you all probably know it by now, and I did give a hint in this chapter. This is the way this fic supposed to be, you know, the mysterious way of MSN. Thanks for reading! Feedback/reviews are always wanted! Thank you! ^^ We'll meet again in next chapter! ^_^ Any question (fan) letter is welcomed! Lol! E-mail me if you have anything to ask, or you just want to talk.  
  
Next Chapter Preview: New twist, new character, Mai made her first appearance in this fanfic. Old problem just got solved, new problem is yet to come, and Tea's got a lot work to do with the affection of Mai! 


	6. Friends?

Disclaimer: I don't own YuGiOh or it's characters, and msn doesn't label to be my property.   
  
MSN + Love = Unreal  
  
Chapter 6  
  
A/N: a review told me that I should put names before the conversation, because it's really confusing of who said what, so I'll do it that way.  
  
"Hey Tea," Mai called in her usual cool but rich voice. Tea turned around and stood there, waited for Main to catch up with her.   
  
"Hi Mai," Tea smiled. "Haven't seen you in days, what are you up to?"  
  
"Uh, you know me, shopping, dueling, and stuff." Mai glared over Tea's hair and said carelessly. "You definitely have to get a new haircut, girlfriend!"   
  
"Oh, yes, I guess so." Tea said awkwardly. //can Mai get any more annoying or what? // Tea thought in a pissed mood. //Joey really has a dog brain to like her, jeesh.//   
  
"Hey Tea, I was just talking to Miho a moment ago, she said you've got a b-o-y-f-r-i-e-n-d, is this true? Are you and Yugi finally decided to go out?" Mai winked at Tea as she said that.  
  
"Thanks for spell that out for me, Mai" Tea said sarcastically. "Me and Yugi are just friends, and I don't have a b-o-y-f-r-i-e-n-d, can't believe you actually trust what Miho has to say."  
  
"Oh, oh well, if you got a you-know-what, call me!" Mai waved and winked. She walked, "I've got things to do, talk to you on msn tonight, bye sweetheart!"  
  
Tea sighed, she turned and starting to walk home, but while she was walking, she thought sweetly, "well, I've got a you-know-what to talk to later."  
  
............  
  
Tea opened her msn impatiently, that stupid thing just won't work sometimes.  
  
Signing in - success - advertisement  
  
Tea glared at her msn list, not many people were on, but MRM and Mai were on, but Tea couldn't wait to talk to MRM, so she ignore all those who were online.  
  
Tea: hiya.  
  
Just when Tea was about to press the "send" button, another window popped up.  
  
Mai: hey, hun. (Hun as in Honey, I usually use "Hon", but some I'm-so-smart people told me to use "Hun", so I'll use it here.)  
  
Tea frowned, she minimized Mai's window and press "send" to MRM.  
  
Tea: hi Mai, how are you?  
  
Mai: I thought you are never going to reply, I'm pretty good, wha'cha doing?  
  
Tea: just talking.  
  
Mai: to who?  
  
Tea: well, this guy who I met on Internet... and...  
  
Tea started to blur out about how she knew MRM, it was always an interesting and memorable thing for Tea to talk about. She felt really good. Ever since the "Miho event", she felt that MRM is more close to her than before. While talking to Mai, Tea was talking to MRM about her school, her thoughts, and her dreams. It was weird, sometimes those were the things that you couldn't even tell your best friend, but you can just easily tell a stranger about it.   
  
Strange how this world had became.  
  
Mai: ohhhhh... I see, how cute!  
  
Tea: uh, yeah, I guess.  
  
Tea looked at the screen, suddenly she got an idea. The conversation between her and MRM was always too serious, maybe she could add some colour to it. Tea added Mai to the conversation between her and MRM.  
  
Tea: hiya, ^^  
  
Tea: let's me introduce you two to each other. MRM, this is Mai, one of my friends. Mai, this is MRM, the guy I was telling you about.  
  
Mai: hey there!  
  
MRM: hi.  
  
Mai: creepy e-mail address you got there, lol.  
  
MRM: stupid e-mail address you have.  
  
Tea laughed, she knew MRM never meant to be funny, he was just telling the truth, still, Tea thought it was funny how he dared to say something like that to Mai. Though Tea never really thought Mai's e-mail address as "stupid", it was just Mai's style: fancy_kiss@hotmail.com (please don't sue me if anyone out there actually has this e-mail address, I swear I made it up...)  
  
Mai: oh yeah? Just how stupid is it?  
  
MRM: how creepy is my e-mail address?  
  
Mai: I asked first.  
  
MRM: so what?   
  
Mai: didn't you ever learn that lady's first?!  
  
MRM: so answer me first.  
  
Tea felt the whole conversation was heating up, she put her fingers on the keyboard, it was time to say something.  
  
Mai: look hun, play by the rules, answer me first.  
  
MRM: I never play by the rules if it's not necessary.   
  
Tea: hey, let's just talk...  
  
Mai: hmp! What a guy, can't even take a joke.  
  
MRM: I tried, but I didn't find it funny.  
  
Mai: well well, with an attitude I see, I like guys with an attitude, ^.~  
  
MRM: you change face pretty fast.  
  
Mai: that's me, got a problem?  
  
MRM: not my business.  
  
Tea smiled awkwardly in the front of her computer, // jee, Mai sure can't get along with anyone... //   
  
Tea: right, Mai, MRM knows a lot about duel monsters! You might find that interesting...  
  
Mai: really?   
  
MRM: but I don't play along morals with their stupid rules.  
  
Mai: oh I see, mind to have a duel right now with me, the 'moral'?  
  
MRM: if you can handle it.  
  
Mai: bring it on, sweetie!  
  
As Mai and MRM started the duel, Tea found it was really hard to keep up with a duel on MSN. Boring, without any holograms, nobody even bother to explain to her, and she didn't know half of the cards that Mai and MRM played. Tea sighed frustratedly, an annoyed frown followed up and stayed on Tea's face.   
  
Tea watched Mai and MRM chatted happily with their 'interest' in common. She wanted to talk, but didn't know where to jump in. she wanted to talk to MRM alone, but she knew it wasn't nice to interrupt him while he was dueling.   
  
Tea wondered if MRM would care or notice if she leaves.   
  
For a strange reason, the annoyance Tea had for Mai a long time ago started to float up again. // Mai is so annoying, I'm supposed to talk to MRM right now, but nooo, she has to jump in and have a duel, it's obvious that she's losing. //  
  
Tea was scared by her sudden thought, // what's happening to me? Mai IS a FRIEND, dammit Tea! And it was YOU who add her to the conversation, what are you thinking?! You are not that kind of girl who can be jealous of nothing! Stop the stupid thought!//  
  
Tea sighed again, maybe they wouldn't care if I leave, nobody will care, nobody cares anyways.   
  
...............  
  
Tea: well, you guys have fun, I got to go.  
  
Mai: I play monster reborn and bring back my Harpy Lady!  
  
MRM: Don't you have any other monsters? Wait 'till I destroy it.  
  
Mai: I'd like to see you try this time.  
  
...............  
  
Tea closed MSN furiously, tears mixed with anger and sadness crowded in her eye banks, sliding down silently, thoughts came into Tea's head one after another. The feeling of being ignored was humiliating and thwart.   
  
// Why is it that I care too much? Why am I crying? For what? Mai IS my friend, and I'm just introducing her to MRM, who is my FRIEND also, what's wrong with that? They are getting along well, very well... I should be happy, right? //   
  
Tea forced a smile for herself, "sure, I should be happy. Two of my friends are getting along very well."  
  
//... And they didn't notice me leaving is probably because they were in a duel, right...//  
  
Tea was worried, she worried maybe she wasn't the special girl to her special someone. But how could you know? If you never told, or asked, how could you ever know the answer you were waiting for? And how could you tell about your feelings towards someone? Maybe it was just resulted from your stupidity... and... as for the answers to the many questions... only you could know.   
  
People went through a lot to answer the questions, some people even spend their whole lives to just find the answer, but in the end... the treasure always lied in the front of them, and they can only watch it disappears in time... This wasn't a treasure hunt, but treasures weren't always gold or silver...  
  
To be continued...  
  
Today's Quote: Strange how this world had become.   
  
For more "un-important" author update notes, please check my profile.  
  
Kaiba: you know, the best virtue of human kinds is to admit your own mistake.  
  
IANA: *looks at the ground shamefully* ok ok! I admit it!! I did it!! I did it!! I haven't update for months! All because I was being lazy and too stupid to think of how to write this chapter! And this chapter practically sucks!! I did it!! Waaa!!!! Forgive me!!! I WILL write a better chapter next time!! And update often!! Waaa!!! I admit it!! I'm so ashamed of myself!!   
  
Kaiba: o_O;; I was just wondering if you eat my peach...  
  
IANA: I did that too!! Forgive me!! wu~~ but I was hungry...  
  
Kaiba: *killer eyes* I'm sure this time those angry readers will help me to choke you...  
  
IANA: but you said the best virtue of human kinds is to admit your own mistake!  
  
Kaiba: but I said nothing about not killing you.  
  
IANA: dammit. 


End file.
